Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of display devices has proliferated recently with the introduction of various new display technologies. In particular, as the cost of display devices has decreased, the popularity of display devices has surged. Meanwhile, the amount of available content for display on display devices has also surged. For example, hundreds of channels of content are often available to users, as are multiple gaming platforms, applications, and the like.
Additionally, large displays may be used by a group of viewers at a particular time. Viewers may have varied interests, and as such may want to view varied types of content. Most display devices, however, are incapable of concurrently displaying various types of content at any given time. Although some display devices may be capable of concurrently displaying varied content, such display devices may require the use of expensive and bulky glasses or other hardware to enable use of these features.
Similarly, with the decreased price of display devices, display devices are often used in public places for personal and/or business use. Viewers may wish to restrict the visibility of the display. While privacy screen or reflective coatings and the like can reduce the visibility of the display from certain angles, these and other types of treatments and/or coatings may be ineffective in low light conditions or other situations.